Protecting a Princess
by genKi shouJo
Summary: In a far away kingdom called Gundania, there lived a princess named Relena and a guard named Heero...Well as you can guess, it's AU, sappy (at the end), over protectiveness, and 1xR. PLEASE R&R! (no flamerz too!)


This is totally AU!

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing don't belong to me…*sob* *sob*

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom called Gundania, there lived a king, a queen, and their two heirs, Milliardo and Relena. It was a quaint little kingdom that was ruled with fairness and kindness, therefore no rebellions ever broke out. 

On a crisp autumn day, the king and queen were enjoying their daily walk in the royal garden. –STOMP- -STOMP-

The highnesses were alarmed and had no idea what the nose was. But before they could react, a huge fire-breathing dragon arose and killed the kind king and queen. The entire kingdom was saddened by this mishap, especially the young crowned prince and princess. A large ceremony was held in honor of the deceased king and queen, and Milliardo was crowned king of Gundania…

**__**

~ Protecting a Princess ~

Milliardo tried to follow in his parents' footsteps but it was hard for such a young boy to run a kingdom all alone, so he asked for help from their neighboring kingdoms. They were very sympathetic towards him and were happy to help. Time passed and the kingdoms all grew stronger together.

__

10 Years Later…

"Milliardo, where are we going tonight?" sighed Princess Relena.

A young woman, about the age of 18, was waiting impatiently at the door in a tight and fancy dress. Milliardo rushed down the grand staircase in a royal suit with his platinum hair flowing behind him. 

"We must go to the kingdom of Shinigamia for ball in honor of the marriage of Duke Duo and Lady Hilde. They are our good friends so we have to go. Understand?"

Relena nodded and walked outside into the horse drawn carriage. They rode for about 45 minutes before stepping foot in Shinigamia. When they got there, hundreds of royalty were there such as Lord Quatre and Duchess Dorothy. Relena was easily bored by balls and hated them severely. She sat down at a large table and watched the happy couples dance. Many men asked to dance with her but she kept refusing until finally, her brother came and rescued her.

"Thank you, Milliardo," Relena said as they danced, " I almost thought that I was going to die!" 

They danced until the music stopped and they clapped their hands. Suddenly, a wall blew opened and a large dragon, similar to the one that ate their parents, went on a rampage. The psychopath trainer of the dragon was commanding it to kill all the royal members and laughing psychotically. Milliardo and Relena ran to the side and were cornered by the maniac and his dragon. He ordered his fiendishly evil dragon to burn them to a crisp.

Milliardo stood protectively in front of his sister and held his ground. The dragon prepared to fire but then, a brave young knight jumped onto the dragon and drove his sword into its neck. It winced in pain and fell to the ground, dead and bloody. The psychopath crawled down the dragon and tried to make an escape. The young (and may I say handsome too) knight ran and met up with the trainer. He pointed the tip of his sword at his neck and held his position, not stabbing the man. Finally, a large group of knights ran in from the big hole in the wall and seized the maniac. 

"Relena, are you alright?" Milliardo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Her attention was drawn to the GORGEOUS knight. He put the sword back into its case and stood there. Relena thought that his hair was very interesting along with his deep blue eyes. He then turned toward Milliardo and herself and walked toward them. 

"Are you alright?" he politely asked.

"Yes, all thanks to you. May I ask what your name is?"

"Yuy. Heero Yuy," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Heero Yuy, how would you like to come to Gundania and work as a bodyguard for my sister, Princess Relena?" he asked.

Relena tugged in her brother's shirt and asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that something like this will happen to you when I'm not around so a bodyguard with his kind of skill could be of great help and reassurance to me."

Milliardo turned back to the Heero and told him more details. " You will guard my sister every moment of the day, except, of course when she is in the bath. You will have your own room and bathroom, good pay, and you are free to do what you want in your spare time. BUT, if you even TRY to "mingle" with my baby sister, you are fired. Now, what do you say?" 

"Yes, your highness. It would be an honor to serve in your kingdom," Heero stated as he knelt down and showed his loyalty to Milliardo.

"Then it's settled. Please bring all you belongings to the palace tomorrow at dawn. We'll be waiting."

And so, Relena and Milliardo left the party and went home. The next day, Heero arrived on time. He was shown into his new room and was left with some time to unpack. After unpacking, he was directed to the princess's room. He sat outside and awaited the awakening of Relena. Finally, about half an hour later, the princess woke up and walked out of her room in her jammies. She didn't know that Heero would be at the castle so early. Relena was completely embarrassed and quickly apologized and sped back into her room to change. She came out in a dress that was casual for her status. 

"Uh…hi…Mr. Heero Yuy…" she stated nervously.

"Please address me as someone less formal, like Guard." He bowed at her with his hands to the side.

She didn't know what to do. It was all so new to her and Heero was so serious. But there was something about him that she admired about him. Was it his mysterious but handsome looks or how quiet he was? She didn't know.

"Okay, guard. I'm going to the garden now. You can do what you please…"

"I'm sorry but my duties are to protect you, Princess."

"Okay…" She walked down the large staircase with Heero close behind her. This would go on for every single place she went, even to sleep! 

__

6 Months Later

"Milliardo, you wanted to see me?" Heero followed her inside her brother's study.

"Yes. Heero, can you please go and wait outside. Thank you."

"Yes, your highness," he responded.

"As I was saying, Relena, I have sent out invitations to all the eligible members of a royal family. You are to chose a husband on the second moon of the month at the grand ball, understood?" Milliardo said firmly.

Relena felt as if she was going to cry. "I WON'T DO A SUCH A THING, MILLIARDO!" she yelled, "What if the person that I was destined to be with isn't of royal blood? Love takes time and I am not ready to just decide in one day! You probably don't even understand!" Relena stormed out in rage and Heero followed her up to her room. 

She changed and went to sleep, even if it was only 8 P.M. The next morning she woke up and decided to go into her garden yet again. A fully alert Heero was behind her. Over the period of time that they had been together, Relena grew feeling for him, even though she knew almost nothing about him. She wondered if he felt the same. Well, he did. Heero did admire her beauty, kindness, and personality. Since he was a bodyguard that would be fired if he "mingled" with her, he kept his distance and never revealed his feelings. Things would continue like this until the night of the ball…

The guests arrived one by one. Relena sat on an ornate chair watching all the people converse and eat. She was falling asleep again, wishing that a dragon would burst in so that Heero could save her. If only…

"Princess Relena, dinner is now being served." Relena snapped back into reality and rose out of her seat and went to the long dinner table filled with pounds of different food. Relena sat down and immediately a herd of men grabbed a seat around her. Heero just stood still besides her.

"Princess Relena, may I say you look radiant in that gown tonight," said the Prince of the Kingdom, Thisisanationinwhichallwholiveherisabutthole, Taka. 

Relena felt as if she was going to puke from all the sucking up. "Excuse me," she said before rushing up to her room in the middle of dinner. Heero trotted up to her room too. Relena sat on her bed and mentally gagged. She was so disgusted at those…those…boys! Heero waited against the wall outside and saw Taka coming up the stairs. 

"Move away, peasant. I am royalty and I NEED to see the princess, now MOVE!" Taka said snobbishly. Heero reluctantly let him in. Something gave him a bad feeling about Taka…

'Relena, honey…" Taka cooed at Relena. She mentally slapped herself and put on a fake smile. "Is there anything I can do for you, Prince Taka?" she said artificially. He plopped himself next to her on the bed. Relena slowly moved away… 

"Well, MY princess, I would like to know you just a little bit better…" Taka said as he played with Relena's hair, "…personally." He ran his hand up Relena's leg and she was getting very nervous. Without hesistation, Taka jumped onto her and pinned her against the bed. Relena got out a muffled scream but was cut short from Taka's lips covering hers. She shut tight her eyes and tried to pull away. Heero then burst into the room. He had heard everything, including the scream from outside. Heero pulled Taka off of Relena and pinned against the wall.

"Get away from her," Heero hissed.

Taka struggled loose and walked away, as if nothing had happened. 

"Princess Relena, please forgive me for not being able to protect you. I have not been able to fulfill my duties to you and your brother and I understand if you would like to hire a new bodyguard," Heero said sympathetically.

Relena gave a small giggle and responded, " It's alright, Heero. No one knew that this was going to happen." He was a bit surprised that she addressed him by his first name. "Let's go back to dinner before my brother suspects anything," Relena suggested. Heero gave no response and followed Relena back to dinner.

Back at dinner, Heero stood quietly next to Relena and Taka switched seats with another prince who was more respectful. When dessert arrived, an old fat lady began to gossip rather loudly.

"You know what I heard? The bodyguard for the princess is "mingling" with her. I hear he is a cute one," she croaked. Relena was getting upset. "Well, I hope he comes and mingles with me!" she laughed. Heero hung his head in dishonor. Relena knew that Heero felt very uncomfortable and she wasn't going to tolerate anymore mishaps in one night. 

"Hey, honey! Come protect me anytime you feel like it!" she screamed toward a dishonored Heero.

Relena had enough of it. She stood up and glared at the old, fat hen. "Excuse me! I am not going to tolerate your rude remarks about my bodyguard! He has protected me for the past year and I am severely in his debt, but you treat him as if he is nothing! How dare you? Just because you're old and obese does not mean you have the right to harass him. I suggest that you apologize this instance or I shall insist that you leave our kingdom and never show your face again." 

Everyone at the table stared at her with big eyes. The fat hen apologized in a rude sense but Heero accepted it anyway. Relena then whispered something into Milliardo's ear and stormed out. Dinner resumed and the fat lady continued to gossip but about other people. Heero walked out, trying not to show his anger and continued to guard Relena, despite the incident…

__

Another 6 Months Later…

After that night, Relena told her brother every detail. Milliardo told her that she didn't have to decide so soon and that now; she could take her time. Heero guarded her more closely than ever and Relena and heero's feelings toward each other grew stronger and stronger. Relena could hardly keep her feeling bottled any longer. She thought she was going to burst. 

Heero, on the other hand, was about to go insane from all the feelings. He thought his heart skipped twenty beats on the night that Relena defended Heero. He thought that he was now in Relena's eternal debt, which was no problem to him what so ever. One spring day, Heero and Relena were walking in the garden (a lot with the garden, eh?). All of a sudden Relena tripped and fell, (how coincidental!) ripped he dress, and got a deep gash. Heero quickly ran over and hoisted her up so that he could carry her back inside, even if she was able to walk perfectly. Relena liked the feeling of being so close to him. It made her feel safe and complete; something that she usually didn't feel.

When they got back, Heero placed her on a table and went to retrieve some herbs and bandages. When he returned, he applied some herbs onto her knee. It stung and Relena winced at it. Heero gently blew on it to make the pain go away. Relena slightly blushed. He then wrapped multiple layers of bandages around her knee. Relena was daydreaming and looking at Heero when her suddenly stood up and surprised her. They were only millimeters apart, staring closely into each other's eyes. It told them both what they wanted to know; if they wanted each other forever.

There heads moved closer and there lips met for a sweet but tender kiss. Relena deepened it a bit and Heero responded back. When they finally broke apart, Heero apologized and lowered his head. Relena stood up and hugged him. Heero didn't know what he was supposed to do. If he hugged back and Milliardo saw, he would be fired but if he didn't, he'll never get to show his emotions. He hugged her back and that wasn't such a good idea. Milliardo just happened to walk in and saw the two hugging. 

"I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL, YUY! YOU'RE FIRED AND IF THIS GOES ANY FURTHUR, YOU WILL BE EXECUTED!" Milliardo lost his temper. Relena let go of Heero and ran over to Milliardo. "Brother, it's okay! I started it!" Relena coaxed. "NO IT ISN'T! HE IS BREAKING OUR AGREEMENT!" he yelled. 

Relena laughed. Sometimes, he would act like such a baby, always whining until he got his way. "Milliardo, I love him!" Milliardo was so surprised at her statement; he passed out cold on the ground. When he woke up, he reluctantly accepted the fact, which made Heero and Relena both very happy. Soon, VERY SOON in fact, they were to wed. *Cue wedding bells*

Even if they hardly knew each other, they KNEW FOR CERTAIN that they wanted to be together forever and ever. Their wedding was beautiful and was the largest in Gundania's history. Milliardo refused to attend but was forced to by Relena. He ended up crying his eyes out and meeting a very special someone…

__

Epilogue

Relena awoke next to a slumbering body. This was one of the rare opportunities that she was able to she Heero asleep so peacefully. He usually was awake before her. As if on cue, his eyes opened and caught her staring at him. Relena smiled and greeted him with, "Good morning, Heero." She buried her head into his velvety skin on his chest. Heero smiled back and wrapped his taut arms around her and pulled her even closer to his body. "You'll always by my fair princess," Heero remarked and so, they pulled the covers over their heads and…um…do whatever grownups do behind closed doors…

So…what did you all think? READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE! I'LL PAY YOU(that is if I HAD any money to)! NO FLAMERS AND BE NICE TOO! 

__

…and they all lived happily ever after….that is until Milliardo found out that Relena was pregnant, but that's a whole other story.

__

Pretty Starz!

(that is if you review and be nice!)


End file.
